Adeno-associated virus (AAV), a member of the Parvovirus family, is a small nonenveloped, icosahedral virus with single-stranded linear DNA genomes of 4.7 kilobases (kb) to 6 kb. AAV is assigned to the genus, Dependovirus, because the virus was discovered as a contaminant in purified adenovirus stocks. AAV's life cycle includes a latent phase at which AAV genomes, after infection, are site specifically integrated into host chromosomes and an infectious phase in which, following either adenovirus or herpes simplex virus infection, the integrated genomes are subsequently rescued, replicated, and packaged into infectious viruses. The properties of non-pathogenicity, broad host range of infectivity, including non-dividing cells, and potential site-specific chromosomal integration make AAV an attractive tool for gene transfer.
Recent studies suggest that AAV vectors may be the preferred vehicle for gene therapy. To date, there have been 6 different serotypes of AAVs isolated from human or non-human primates (NHP) and well characterized. Among them, human serotype 2 is the first AAV that was developed as a gene transfer vector; it has been widely used for efficient gene transfer experiments in different target tissues and animal models. Clinical trials of the experimental application of AAV2 based vectors to some human disease models are in progress, and include such diseases as cystic fibrosis and hemophilia B.
What are desirable are AAV-based constructs for gene delivery.